THe OTher McCall
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: The title says it all. (I'll fix this up when I think of a summary)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- The other child

Narrowly missing the motorbike in the driveway I pulled up in the driveway of the house I used to live in before moving in with Rafael, I don't know who was more surprised to see me Scott or Mom both had heard the rattle of my car holding the strands of my bag I smiled at the two. "Hayley? What are you doing here? Where's your father?" The smile died away at the mention of Rafael fidgeting a little Mom soon enough ushered me inside trying to take my bag for me.

"I want to come home, I don't want to live with him anymore. I want to live with you guys. You'll let me stay right? Please Mom." Her expression lightened as she drew me in for a hug I sighed into her shoulder maybe things would be better here…

Chapter One-

Scott revved his motorbike going faster towards what he called the Hale house I remember faint memories of it being burnt down most of the family had been trapped inside, we got there in minutes hopping off behind Scott I patted down the edges of my dress over the short leggings I wore "I told you not to wear a dress." Staring at Scott with a shut up expression he shook his head before walking away, following after him I was a bit stunned by the hot older guy standing at the door.

My heartbeat flickered as I swallowed a lump in my throat "what are you doing here Scott?" There was a tone to the older guys voice I didn't like it, hearing a loud pained cry I pushed the guy out of the way entering the burnt house it wasn't completely just most of the walls were charred some of it was gone though. Hands reached out trying to yank me back by grabbing a hold of me throwing my head back I connected into a nose hearing the cracking of bone, tearing the arm from my waist I put it over my shoulder using my strength to yank him over me he flipped over my shoulder to the ground on his back.

"Hayley stop it, its Derek." Glancing back at Scott over my shoulder I just stared at him blankly, "your Hayley McCall? The little pipsqueak?" Derek was standing up like it didn't even affect him the blood was gone his nose normal, "and you're a werewolf like Scott. Terrific." Derek had a stoic expression on his face he wasn't suspecting when I kicked him between the legs dropping with a loud as groan "don't call me a little pipsqueak."

Stepping around him I went into a room finding a boy laying on a coffee table gripping his chest there was a blood covering his chest "wait you knew I was a werewolf Hayley?" Ignoring Scott's question I straddled the boys lap surprising him he had short brown hair and brown eyes "sorry have to do it this way," gripping the boys shirt in my hands lips crashing down onto his everything seemed to fade away as I took it.

Minutes passed before I pulled back still on top of him head rising I let out a moan feeling his pain travelling throughout my body it was like an added boost of energy, head turning to the left it lowered as I saw Derek and Scott standing there just staring both- well Scott was really shocked but Derek had that mostly stoic expression on his face. Closing and then opening my eyes they flared my left golden and my right flared red it was drifting between both being red my right had once been golden that's why I knew something was happening. "I know you're a werewolf because I am one too Scott." **_Just not like you_** the words didn't leave my lips I still wasn't ready to speak about what had really happened while I lived with Raphael…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf though to would be amazing to but I do not, I own Hayley though in some ways…

Author's Note- I know I should probably have done this at the start but I am switching it up anyway I love Hayley and her little badassness, hopefully you guys love her eventually too. By the way I'm hoping to make this story for a few seasons so we have that to look forward to. :) Now to Chapter Two.


	2. Chapter 2

THe other McCall

Author's Note- Two followers already whoop whoop cheers crystalevans6 and sugarx123 y'all are awesome sauce XD.

Good to see you guys like this so far.

Btw 30th of July Teen Wolf is back for the final part of season six! Who cannot wait for it to be back and on our screens? But someone said a lot of people are gonna die :'( get ready to bring your tissue boxes and cuddle up with blankets I know I will be.

All good things must come to an end…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf though to would be amazing to but I do not, I own Hayley though in some ways…

Chapter Two-

Tearing through the forest the shrill sound of the whistle being blown by the teacher echoing in my mind it began to fade as I bypassed Isaac with ease then one twin the cockier one and the other both were stunned, hair whipping around I could hear the teacher screaming out a very loud hell yes McCall keep going and I did till the point there was no one except for myself and the smell what had called onto my focus.

My vision swayed as I slowed to a steady pace eyelashes fluttering a few times looking around it was on my left eyes meeting it a boy, a dead boy tied to the tree. Blinking I found myself standing near the boy shaking, **_Run!_** The word screamed in my subconscious stumbling backwards I turned around hair flinging about as ran away deeper into the woods, "Hayley?!" Bent over myself huffing and puffing heart feeling like I was about to go into panic attack, pulling up I looked to the right my body moving with every breath Scott stood with Isaac, the twins and a puffing Stiles trembling slightly as I stared at them the scream tore through the woods from where I ran from.

Knees buckling I fell to the ground shaking tears falling to the earth underneath "Hayley," he was there my brother Stiles and Isaac by his side arms enveloped around me letting them pull into a warm solid chest I shook the sight echoing in my mind.

Standing beneath the spray of warm water still everyone slowly left the locker room leaving me in silence I could hear Scott eventually even he faded away to the back of my mind, adjusting the black skirt of my dress so it covered to mid-thigh I left the room just as two girls were about to enter they both jumped staring at me I knew those faces Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked concern lacing her voice I just stared at the two before walking past them heading for class, if I spoke I was scared I'd start screaming that had been the first person I saw that had been murdered her voice echoed in my mind every now and then. "You're late Miss McCall," standing at the door I saw Scott, Isaac and Allison? they were sitting in seats. Didn't I just see Allison? Was it happening again? Was I losing time?

Mr Harris glanced up when I didn't move almost all the students as well Scott was at my side worry etched in his face "Hayley you have to talk to me, are you okay? Do you need Mom?" A tear fell before I nodded my head he left for a moment talking to the teacher then he was back leading me away.

"Hayley! Scott! What happened? Scott what's wrong with her?" Mom she appeared with a worried looking Stiles both looked flustered more tears glistened before falling as I wrapped my arms around her, "I just want to go home. Mom please." Her hands rubbed into the centre of my back forming small circles as she held me to her, her whisper echoed in my mind **_okay baby girl_** …


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf though to would be amazing to but I do not, I own Hayley though in some ways…

Author's Note- Okay so this is a little back story to Hayley her first crush and love I'll get to the that night that I keep talking about by the way it's a girl liking a girl kind of crush so if that's not your thing maybe don't read? I don't know it's up to you, it's kind of a back story to Leah though as well. Next chapter focuses on her appearance somewhere she makes it back to town just in time for it in fact.

P.S. Thank you for my third follower MidnightFlower246 by the way you're awesome. Hope y'all like this everyone and if you don't drop a comment I await for the very first one…

Chapter Three-

The locket grazed my fingertips as I sat up on my bed the dream played over in my mind again when the first knock sounded glancing up before the door was opened it revealed both Scott and Isaac the last didn't smell so emotionally great. "Hayley are you okay?" Scott came in with Isaac behind him probably both expecting no response like yesterday and all of last night.

"Yeah uh I need to talk to Mom okay I'll probably be late to school," Scott frowned at first but nodded his head I could tell he had more questions but I couldn't talk about it right now. They left as I dress into black jeans and a black shirt the old black Kingswood flared to life, pulling out of the driveway I headed for the hospital the emergency bag I kept near laid on the passenger side floor.

It took a day to get to Devenford Prep the next town over where she would meet me I had been driving throughout the night partially exhausted but I needed to find her, the bang of my door shutting had some people in front of the café looking about staring at me glancing about the few people her ocean blue eyes were not around.

Entering the café there were a fair amount of teens in school uniforms some glanced my way from a table up the back there was a scatter of older people as well one lady even though she was the oldest there was something about her she stared at me slightly intrigued, taking a seat at an empty table I pulled out my phone wondering if Leah had actually texted me but somehow I doubted it no she hadn't Scott had though he was really mad that I left town.

"You're not from here, what are you doing here?" Raising my head up to look into blue eyes the teen was tall for his age wearing a school uniform Devenford Prep no doubt. "No I am not-" a clearing of a throat had the boy peering behind him down at the girl a short height for him I smiled taking in Leah. "She's mine. Leave her alone Brett." Leah pushed the boy away with ease he moved glancing back at me one final time before leaving back to the rather largish group. "I didn't think you'd get here so quick."

Her hand reached over clasping over mine her fingertips rubbed in circles I softly smiled at the calming sensation she was trying to instil in me, "I knew you needed to see me." Her other hand brushed the necklace it was a pentagram within a school she wanted me to keep it and think of her when I felt like I was losing it. "Something is happening there Hayley you need to prepare yourself more people will die if you don't try to stop it," slowly I nodded my head breathing in something was definitely going down and I had to get it together.

Strands of long flowing sandy blonde hair blew about when the door to the café opened I took in her lavender smell she loved the scent, blinking a few times I could feel the exhaustion settle in a little yawning Leah squeezed my hand softly "come on your tired we'll go to the motel I've been staying at." Nodding my head we rose after a little bit she took me there in my car driving instead of me.

Leaning back on the big pillow up against the headboard Leah was sleeping half curled near me she stayed with me half the time Rafael was gone which seemed to be a lot, memories of us meeting and her finding me that night flowed through my mind a small sigh left my lips I ruffled a hand through her hair she smiled before burrowing in deeper to me;

 _Elbow resting against the table I trailed my pencil over the sheet of paper I drew little birds with wings spread flying away I was procrastinating from my schoolwork, "cool drawings." Glancing upward through strands of my long brown hair a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes smiled down at me so I flashed one back to her "thanks."_

 _She went into an aisle of books glancing back once more when she entered it the library was practically empty only a few librarians were around but they just talked among themselves, the vibration of my phone caught my attention pulling it out it was Dad he wasn't coming home tonight again the small sigh left my lips turning my head up and to the left meeting hazel eyes. She was smiling from a stack of books holding one before glancing down to look at it, I couldn't help but watch as her lips curved before falling back down to a straight line she liked the book._

 _Her slender long fingertips trailed over it as she turned it over in her hands reading the back of it she glanced up again catching me as I watched her, turning away I couldn't help the small blush and smile she was cute I couldn't explain how my heart seemed to flutter at her smile I hadn't really felt an emotion like this. Her fingertips I could just imagine my own inter lacing with her own the ticklish sensation trailing through my hand the bottom of my lip rolled between my rows of teeth, the chair beside where I sat slid out and a person sat down strands of blonde hair fluttered about in peripheral vision. "I'm Leah and I'm new to town would you be up to showing me around?" Her voice was so soothing I stared at her again entranced she just smiled in response blowing out a huff of air with her laugh I half giggled back._

 _"_ _Yes sure, I'm Hayley." Hand lifting she held her right out I slowly reached out shaking her hand fingertips brushing hers it tingled like I thought it would…_

"Hay," Leah's voice pulled me back to the present our hands were intertwined on the bed together her chin rested on my shoulder those soft lips near my collarbone. "You'll have to get going if you want to make back." Nodding my head I knew it was time I couldn't stay with her any longer, "okay."

It wasn't long before I was on the road already missing Leah but I missed Mom and Scott as well…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf though to would be amazing to but I do not, I own Hayley though in some ways…

Author's Note: I know where have I been? Lol sick got some food poisoning ain't that lovely? Anyway so my friend a good friend J told me some of you might be confused so just want to point out there are time jumps a bit through the story, and this one leaves on a cliff hanger I'm hoping to actually finish it by maybe tomorrow if I'm feeling up to it and it kind focuses on Derek and Hayley meeting for the first time.

That I'm not going into too much detail but it's going to make him start to feel things and remember that little girl he used to know.

Have fun reading and I'll be sure to try and post once a week providing my computer doesn't actually decide to shut down and make me lose my work.

Until next time…

Oh and P.S. I kind of have this on Archive of Our Own as well it isn't as well liked as it is on FanFiction but I like seeing what people think.

Chapter Four-

Leaning back in my seat I had been too late to make the bus for the track meet Scott said Coach was disappointed I sighed another person to add to the list I bet even Scott would be on it, startled with the sudden thump I squealed eyes widening as my head flicked to the left a completely bloody Derek stood there before falling to the ground. "Oh bloody hell Derek? What the hell happened?" His breathing was slow and uneven I could feel so much of his pain travelling through him that was still new.

"Loft. Get- me to- the." His words cut off with the groan taking in his many wounds I breathed in and out steadily before grabbing a hold of him and lifting him up in time to hear the scream, "oh my god. What the hell are you doing?" In a hurry I got Derek into the passenger seat locking his door on impulse then I focused on Miss Blake she stared at me horrified. "I'm getting him medical help Miss Blake, I just found him."

"I'll come too, he doesn't look good." Getting around to the driver's door that was left open I glanced at her.

"Trust me I'm enough help. Thanks Miss Blake." That wasn't it though she actually tried for the passenger door, ignoring it I pulled away before driving off to her voice screeching for me to wait! There was something about her- that seemed off. I certainly did not like it. Not one bit.

Pulling into the underground parking Derek so my car wouldn't really be in sight Derek seemed to come through his haze "Hayley, you saved me." Somehow I found myself biting my bottom lip as he seemed to lose consciousness a bit, sighing out I got out the car after unlocking our doors and then locking them while holding Derek up who was groaning even more.

He leant against me as the elevator was going to his floor even though he practically owned this place I thought about kissing him to relieve some of the pain and possibly help with his healing but I felt compelled to do that at the loft, it was minutes before I finally got him to his bed I swear if it had of been on the other floor like the others I would have just left him downstairs on someone else's bed. "Tha-nks. Hay." I hadn't heard that nickname in a while it was only Leah who called me that, finding myself lowering to him our lips locked as his eyes opened wide flaring. Swallowing the pain into me I had to pull away back arching as a power up fuelled inside of me but at the same time it hurt, hurt like hell.

Gasping as I felt the tear of skin at my back Derek was sitting up holding me I could see slowly as his wounds through the slits of his shirt were healing I could almost barely see some of them, crying out as I heard skin tearing along my chest pulling the sleeves the left side of my jacket back a wound Derek had, now showed on me. "That sucks I was beginning to like the power ups." Dark spots began to fill my vision slowly as I fell forward into Derek groans leaving both of us at the same time.

The day had passed by the time I awoke the light from outside streamed through the wall of windows the jacket I had been wearing was resting against the couch at the other side of the room, "here you need this." Gratefully taking the glass with cool water I looked up into the green eyes of Derek he sat on the other side of the bed shirtless.

I sipped the drink slowly glancing down to see most of my body covered in bandages I was left in my sports bra "if you wanted to get me into bed so quick you should have said something Hale," he seemed surprised actually till I laughed a little before winching that hurt. "Hayley I'm not good for you-" the scoff left my lips I'd heard those words before.

"Oh relax I mean you aren't that hot Hale jez." Not moving from the laid down position I groaned at the more laughter that left me breathing in shakily.

"Why did you save me Hayley the human woman she would have helped me?" Head drifting to the right, blinking a few times, I tried to calm my breathing down. "Even taking my pain and transferring it to yourself, why did you do it?"

"Trust me Hale?" Holding up my hand it trembled for a few seconds before he actually took it, "just focus on me and close your eyes." He slowly moved so he laid back beside me on the bed breathing in and out through the pain closing my eyes slowly I felt sleep weighing on me so I let it in the darkness…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf though it (to) would be amazing to but I do not, I own Hayley though in some ways…

(when you notice the typo *smacks head*).

Author's Note: It's Chapter Five! The first meeting between Derek and Hayley man there are some feels in this chapter I actually cried, the hidden love between the two is just so (whoa?) if you think of a better word let me know. Anyway would love to thank everyone that has been reading plus a lovely certain reader Wandering Lust it was a lovely inbox to see after a hard day. :)

Till next time everyone the next Chapter in Hayley's tale maybe some more romance between Hayley and Derek? I mean something big will happen in 3b but as to what, you will just have to wait and see…

Chapter Five-

 _It was the same like any other dream except I could feel his presence dragging my fingertips along the top of the lakes water, it rippled with the touch a small smile formed on my face the water felt warm and cool a nice mixture between the two. A twig snapped in the distance I glanced upwards finding Derek's younger teen self he was looking at me with blazing blue eyes, 'who are you? What are you doing here?' Giggles sounded from deep in the forest it made Derek glance back I rose up from the ground._

 _'A little girls gonna need your help, catch her okay?' Whispering the words to him he looked back at me I felt as my eyes flared red momentarily, without a word his head snapped back and he tore off through the branches and leaves heading for the sound of little giggles getting quieter with seconds._

 _Eyelashes brushing closed wisps of air brushed around my body slowly my eyelashes parted I leant against a tree seeing the scene laid out in front of me, the small hand of a little girl with long strands of brown hair slipped on rough bark of a tree branch she let out a squeal nervously. Grimacing I saw as little hands flailed about trying to grab onto any part of the tree so she wouldn't fall, her little screams echoed throughout the area as she was falling to the ground._

 _The fall wouldn't be much for myself now probably a broken bone or two but for the small little human body of my younger self she wouldn't survive it or I'd be really badly injured, my eyes drifted to a spot on my right I turned my head momentarily seeing him my Derek he was horrified by the scene. He wanted to run forward but when my hand grabbed a hold of his he stilled looking back at me I could hear the footfalls off in the distance, 'just watch. She'll be okay, it is me after all.' His younger self just made it in time he leapt through the air catching the bundle of the little girl Derek watched a gasp leaving his lips._

 _Derek cradled the trembling tearful little girl to him crouched after rolling ending in the position, 'shit are you okay? Kid what were you doing?' Younger Derek tried to keep the annoyance from his voice she was just sobbing softly into him clutching his shirt in her fists._

 _'This was after Paige but before Kate,' meeting Derek's eyes he showed the most facial expression I had seen in a while he was stunned into silence. 'You met a little girl one day in the forest saving her life in the process but you never found out her name, soon enough you'd forget her and this whole thing. I was that little girl, my ex-girlfriend Leah she's saved more times than I can count when I saw her for some reason I remembered this. Maybe some part of me just wanted to not remember- I did almost die but I remembered you. I remembered what you did that day. This is why I would save you again and again. Thank you, Derek.' A small tear formed in my eyes as I looked at him he had been listening the whole time._

 _I turned facing him our hands still locked together his arms enveloped me suddenly but I didn't hesitate or try to pull away from him, my head just reached his chin I could feel the prickle of his facial hair against the top of my head face resting against his shoulder the small sigh left my lips. 'No thank you Hayley.' Pulling my head back it was seconds before his lips pressed softly to my own, I slowly responded eyes closing in the process finally opening them as we pulled back for air._

 _I rested back against him the dreamscape was beginning to fade._

 _But inside I never felt more at peace…_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf though it would be amazing but I do not, I own Hayley though in some ways…

Author's Note-

Hiya sooo this is my last chapter of 3a you see the little part at the end I think some of you can imagine what happens, although you are probably wrong. Yes it seems obvious but I always surprise people (well I like to think I do) anyway hope ya enjoy and Chapter Five is still in the works its coming together and I should have it up eventually.

Hopefully some people like this and also thank you to my lovely followers and favourites I forgot my shout out to the new people anyway you all get ya shout out now again;

MidnightFlower246, VampireGirl1797, crystalevans6, lilijaz, sugarx123 and lastly Arianna Le Fay. Y'all are awesome…

Till next time when I come back with part two of THe OTher McCall, oh btw it'll be added on to this story so bye guys :)…

Chapter Six-

The skirt I wore shimmered with movement I went into the school choir room for all the victim of the recent killing a few people looked back in their seats, all the supernatural were looking at least I found one pair of eyes I as meant to find Lydia sat in her seat glancing back at me. "Are you sure that's the correct attire you should be wearing to this kind of thing?" Glancing to the right uninterested Argent was standing with Allison and Isaac who was looking way too much.

"I- I know there's something starting between you two, but can you look after Scott Allison and watch Derek for me Isaac. Tell them it's okay if they can't find me." A scream tore out from a student as a woman's throat was slit with a wire from the piano, turning away I left the room hearing Allison and Isaac yelling my name though.

"Hayley!" The roar resonated along the hallway I faced that direction seeing Scott with Stiles, Mom, Sheriff Stilinski, Derek and Cora they were here. Tearing of skin I trembled as it kept sliding deeper looking down the tip of the knife stuck through my stomach blue powdery substance coating it, eyelashes fluttering as a scream echoed in my ears a small groan left my lips with little mouthfuls of liquid.

It was blood. I could just smell the coppery scent. Before I fell…

 **'** **You shouldn't have interfered Miss McCall.' Landing on my side I faintly saw her, the Darach, Miss Blake, the knife was still embedded in my chest it hurt badly. 'Derek was meant to be mine.' Crying out she grabbed the knife yanking it out causing more pain to spread.**

 **'** **You can't have- him!' Screaming out as she slammed the blade down into my side I was bleeding out. 'I'm going to take your life, you can take the place of your mother.' Black splotches were beginning to appear in my vision when she moved the blade I passed out going completely limp.**

Soft moans left my just parted lips everything hurt inside "Hayley!" I tried to yell out but the gag and pain weren't helping eyelashes parting shakily my hands tried to pull away from the chains, it was no use though.

Another moan left my lips as another wave of pain started, a howl suddenly echoed around the forest as a touched my cheeks. Greens eyes stared down into my own there was so much emotion "oh god Hayley, hang on. I'll get them off." Sobs left my lips as he had to pull the chains away from my flesh peeling it off at the same time, a whine came from Derek he was trying to take it the pain.

Gag removed I soon found myself cradled in Derek's muscly arms the tears wet his shirt everything hurt but I could feel the healing slowly kicking barely though, his hand was trailing through my hair it actually felt nice blinking I gazed up at him my vision slowly getting foggier by the second. "No! Deaton- Derek we have to get her to Deaton now! I'm not losing my sister." Hazy images I remembered Scott.

 ** _Power._**

 ** _I could feel it._**

 ** _It was everywhere, all I had to do was reach out._**

 ** _I could touch it._**

 ** _See the flare of the golden light, illuminating._**

 ** _My hands reached outward I watched as the light absorbed into my hands, there was something about it._**

 ** _But I just wanted to be stronger._**

 ** _Keep them safe._**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf though it would be amazing but I do not, I own Hayley though in some ways…

Author's Note-

Took a little break from this story for a bit because I really didn't know how I wanted to take this but I'm going to work through so lost a follower sadly oh well, I'm glad some of you like it though. Want to say a little yippee side note I am close to 5,000 views for my stories combined wow guys thank you so much for reading it, I don't know where I would be without you all. Enjoy :)…

P.S. Seen as though I took the first part of season 3 a different way I made 3 b different too, a heads up too; the parents weren't sacrificed all will be revealed in the next Chapter a special guest makes her way to Beacon Hills. I mean wouldn't you do anything for the people you love?

I like how this is going I might get back on track season four but I don't know if I'll be incorporating the Nogistune and Kitsune part into this season I'm writing. I'll work it out eventually and let you all know. Till next time…

Chapter Seven-

Squished between Scott and Stiles I could feel eyes he was here again I really wondered when he would let me be at school by myself, "what's Derek doing here again?" Stiles spoke the obvious I sighed loudly getting the groups eyes back on me now I knew Scott was about to ask me if I was okay.

"Exactly what you guys are doing; hovering." Getting out from the bench seat I walked away slipping the backpack on just briefly glancing to the right, I saw those green eyes staring from inside of the black Camaro a small sigh left my lips I wished he would just do something. Derek hid whenever he came near the house not taking a step, even when I called out to him the one time he just ran off instead of responding.

Leaning my head against the locker door the cool metal felt nice pulling back I opened it getting out my books I'd need for class sensing them, "would you talk to your brother into letting us into his pack?" Shutting the metal door softly I glanced to the right Ethan was the one who talked he smiled while Aiden just stared at me.

The words on the tip of my tongue were dying away as I saw the movement behind the twins "sure whatever," muttering I walked around them following it the dark mass centring on a person. A room the woman as it turned out to be went inside I stilled for a moment seeing that it was a Chemistry lab, entering inside I looked about the room but it was as if the woman never entered.

A lone sheet of paper was in the centre of the room on a desk it was really strange making sure no one was about I moved between the desks going to it, just as my hand touched it I heard voices from behind looking over my shoulder there still wasn't a person inside or even really near the classroom. **GET OUT, YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!** Jumping backward as it felt like something slammed into me I heard the clattering of the from behind me falling.

"Hayley? Are you okay?" Looking back again over my shoulder I was breathing in and out shakily seeing Ethan and Aiden inside the room, "I- I." A scream pierced my ears as I turned my head back in time to see as hand slammed into my chest I was flying mid-air backwards, just as strong arms caught me lightening the pain from the fall to the ground for me.

Being helped up from behind we were moving out the door into the almost ghost town like hallway my brother immediately appeared mad as anything "what the hell did you do to her?" I didn't notice the blood till my fingertips touched my nose pulling back to show the warm light red colour.

They were attracting attention it was Aiden he held me to him protectively blood ran down either side of his ears "get me home please," staring into his eyes my legs gave out first and I slumped into him eyes rolling I completely fell into him…


	8. Chapter 8

THe OTher McCall

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf wish I did it is amazing!

Warning- It's a bit graphic scene hopefully doesn't sicken you too much…

Author's Note- After a bit of a break I'm back things are actually changing up with this story originally I thought about Hayley leaving Beacon Hills with no word to anyone even Derek or her family, but alas I've made up my mind she does go but it plays into Derek and Peter you know what scene I'm talking about… Anyway she's joined with someone special mind you that will be a surprise…

Also thanks to the readers for being there and everything oh Erica is alive actually in my version it kind of makes sense further into this story…

Okay so I kind of have an idea of what I think when I imagine Hayley as a person and it took a while plus searching without further to do, Hayley is… Freya Tingley she's absolutely a beautiful women and I was instantly thinking she should be Hayley if I decided to eventually do a trailer video for this.

What do you guys think?

How's this story going for everyone? I'm just a PM away if you have questions about it contact me anytime I check this at least one time a day.

Well enjoy :)…

Have fun and enjoy… :).

Chapter Eight-

The short skirt was annoying but Leah insisted, "Señorita ¿puedo ayudarle?" Bent over my car the hood was above my head I glanced to the left smiling at the man appearing thankful he left the building some people were joining, "yes Miss can we help you?" They thought I couldn't speak Spanish might as well pretend to be dumb and not know.

"Oh hello, yeah I hope so. It's my car something's wrong with it, I just have no idea what to do." Showing puppy dog eyes he went to take a look saying something to his friends in Spanish by this stage I just stopped paying attention, all I wanted to do was kick and hit them violently.

Soon enough most of the guys were staring at the motor of my car bent over there were three standing back looking at me, shots started to fire from the house behind them and I slammed the hood down the crush of bones echoing in my mind. Taking out the gun I got the three standing back before they could even grab their guns all head shots, yanking up the hood I slammed it down again a sploshing sound filling my mind now lifting it one more time I was met with a bloody sight.

Yanking the bodies from the car the two were still breathing barely alive saying something but I didn't care raising the gun I fired off two more shots hearing footsteps, "Hayley?" The hood shut with a bang as I looked up seeing both Peter and Derek shirtless with Leah she held a box, the oncoming breeze had the skirt lifting slightly I rolled my eyes as all three stared at my underwear most likely.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hurry up already. You lot owe me a bloody new car," sliding into the driver's side I sighed not having to look as I felt him get in the passenger seat much to the annoyance of Leah she slid in the back with Peter. "Hayley not that I'm mad about you getting us out of there, because I was not willing to lose anymore fingers but who the hell is this girl?" Rolling my eyes at Peter's question I shook my head glancing at the revision mirror Leah was looking at me with a small smile.

"Derek this is Leah my ex-girlfriend, Leah this is Derek and the idiot beside you is his once dead uncle that bit my brother." Derek was coughing beside me but I could sense he had found that funny though there were other emotions, "so this is him." Leah murmured from the back I would have said something but seeing the vehicles speeding up behind us I growled out. "Leah we're going to need some help."

Revving the engine I pressed my foot into the gas pedal the speed-o-metre was flickering like mad we were doing three hundred along the desert road, the explosion behind was a banging sound in the back of my mind as I focused on the road in front of me…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf wish I did it is amazing!

Author's Note- After a bit of a break I'm back things are actually changing up with this story originally I thought about Hayley leaving Beacon Hills with no word to anyone even Derek or her family, but alas I've made up my mind she does go but it plays into Derek and Peter you know what scene I'm talking about… Anyway she's joined with someone special mind you that will be a surprise…

Also thanks to the readers for being there and everything oh Erica is alive actually in my version it kind of makes sense further into this story…

Another first I had this seen almost 100 times in one day wow guy's thank you so much!

Also shout out to dhnysports88 another favourite to replace the one that disappeared thanks!

Okay so I kind of have an idea of what I think when I imagine Hayley as a person and it took a while plus searching without further to do, Hayley is… Freya Tingley she's absolutely a beautiful women and I was instantly thinking she should be Hayley if I decided to eventually do a trailer video for this.

What do you guys think?

How's this story going for everyone? I'm just a PM away if you have questions about it contact me anytime I check this at least one time a day. Or even if you just want to talk. It's fun to chat with new people and fellow writers…

Gonna try to upload at least once a week at this rate huge confidence boost from y'all taking the time to read this…

Have fun and enjoy… :).

Chapter Nine-

By the time we got to the gas station it was still at least a day's drive to Beacon Hills yawning loudly I had my feet up on the dash board while Derek had been driving "you are going to change right?" Jerking my head to the right I looked at him with a quirk of my eyebrow before rolling my eyes smelling the hormones.

"No I'm going to keep wearing the skirt, of course not Derek I hate skirts. Dresses? Sure. Skirts? Hell no, the things I do for you Hale." It wasn't till he turned away the emotions clear as anything that I realised what I had just said to him, "you do know we're going to have to talk about it eventually. I remember what you said, when you found me before anyone else. You said you loved me from the moment you met me, that day in the forest. Then you left." Silence filled the car as I looked away when he glanced back Leah and Peter were getting back in the car.

Positioning my back as curled on my left side locking the door Derek drove away as I closed my eyes using closed hands as pillows it wasn't long before I drifted off into sleep ignoring Peter who was trying to ask me something.

Jerking upright body arching forward as my eyes flared red a loud gasp filled the air hearing the squeal of breaks hands were reaching out I shook against the touch feeling a bone chilling sensation ran all over my body, falling forward into myself as I puffing the hands moved shaking me finally I looked up to the right scared huffing. "It's Isaac. Darkness. Danger. We have to hurry." Blue eyes were trained onto my own the tears formed as I kept staring at him not feeling any better, he was wrapping his arms around and my body rested against him trembling still.

My vision was swaying as I felt the touch at my side, "shh Hayley sleep." Not fighting the sleep filling my body there was a peace to it leaning into Derek completely as my body went limp, he'd protect me. Derek would. Leah would. Maybe even Peter. Then again.

One question rose to mind; what the hell was happening in Beacon Hills now?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf wish I did it is amazing!

Author's Note- After a bit of a break I'm back things are actually changing up with this story originally I thought about Hayley leaving Beacon Hills with no word to anyone even Derek or her family, but alas I've made up my mind she does go but it plays into Derek and Peter you know what scene I'm talking about… Anyway she's joined with someone special mind you that will be a surprise…

Also thanks to the readers for being there and everything oh Erica is alive actually in my version it kind of makes sense further into this story…

Another first I had this seen almost 100 times in one day wow guy's thank you so much!

Also shout out to dhnysports88 another favourite to replace the one that disappeared thanks!

Okay so I kind of have an idea of what I think when I imagine Hayley as a person and it took a while plus searching without further to do, Hayley is… Freya Tingley she's absolutely a beautiful women and I was instantly thinking she should be Hayley if I decided to eventually do a trailer video for this.

What do you guys think?

How's this story going for everyone? I'm just a PM away if you have questions about it contact me anytime I check this at least one time a day. Or even if you just want to talk. It's fun to chat with new people and fellow writers…

Gonna try to upload at least once a week at this rate huge confidence boost from y'all taking the time to read this…

Have fun and enjoy… :).

Chapter Ten-

Lashes parting I woke to feel of sunlight streaming over my body rising I looked about seeing Derek and the others in states of disarray it looked someone trashed the loft, "Hayley how are you feeling?" Leah spoke seeing me before the others everyone looked to me I saw Scott was bloody and hurt but not badly.

Finding myself in front of Isaac I was touching his face before moving his head to the side seeing the marking behind his ear, staring at intently I knew it was far in the back of my mind but I remembered seeing this marking the book Leah's book. "Lydia is she okay? She got marked to I felt it." The others looked like they couldn't believe it except Derek, Peter and Leah they had witnessed it after all.

"She's alright Danny took her home, what do you mean you felt it?" Allison was the one to speak I looked to her as Isaac stepped back probably a tad creeped out. "I don't know it's weird maybe a pack thing? That might be the reason but it was like I was Isaac, in the dream you were screaming. Are you okay?" Asking Isaac he was staring at me finally he nodded his head slowly surprised a little I could smell the scent of it.

"Hayley what the hell are you wearing?" Scott broke the silence I looked to him confused then I looked down to myself eyes widening, the skirt literally was inches from my hip I yanked it down as fast as I could looking back up at everyone seeing Aiden was kind of looking a little much like Derek. "Hi I'm Leah Hayley's ex-girlfriend nice to meet you finally Scott."

I don't know what Scott was more shocked by Leah or my attire.

Derek said he'd let Leah stay at the loft seen as though my father was in town apparently, entering my room Mom was asleep already having worked a late shift collapsing against the bed I smelled the faint scent of Isaac he had been sleeping in the room while I was gone but Mom's was on it as well. Worry filled the smell I sighed gripping my blanket "Hayley Melissa McCall where the hell have you been?!" Pushing up I rested on my elbows looking to the right it was Dad a glare to his expression he had woken Mom, I could hear her gasping sitting up in bed.

"Hayley?! Oh baby girl you're back." Mom came into the room enveloping me in a hug as I sat up yawning I hugged her back ignoring Dad, "hey Mom. I missed you." Murmuring into her pyjama sleeved shirt Dad had gone at some point and Mom laid in my bed wanting to stay with me, we fell asleep soon enough I missed this lying in bed with her like this we used to do it all the time when I was younger then Scott joined us and everything felt complete but life couldn't be that simple for too long. Now can it…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Wolf wish I did cause it's amazing…

Author's Note:

Okay first off have to label some warnings to this chapter it's a tear jerker plus graphic it goes into a sad time for Hayley and Leah but it makes more of the past revealed and it needs to happen for people to understand what really is happening to Hayley, more needs to be told but it'll come out in a lot of detail eventually plus even more moments between Derek and Hayley to follow promise…

Let me know what you think maybe someone can review let me know what they think?

So I kind of have an idea of what I think when I imagine Hayley as a person and it took a while plus searching without further to do, Hayley is… Freya Tingley she's absolutely a beautiful women and I was instantly thinking she should be Hayley if I decided to eventually do a trailer video for this.

Well enjoy guys…

Chapter Eleven-

Coming down the stairs I was adjusting the shirt down over my mid-drift walking into the lounge room I stilled a little finding Leah glaring up at Raphael they both looked my way when I came in, "what the hell is she doing here Hayley?! I told you to never see her again." Derek and Isaac stood awkwardly around even Mom and Scott no one had a clue what to do my anger though it swirled.

"Don't. You don't get to act like a parent now. Do you want them to know what really happened growing up with you? How you got drunk one night and threw me into a wall? Or how about the time you found out about Leah and you pulled some strings to get her Mom fired?" Mom looked to Dad horrified about what I said while Dad was just staring as if he couldn't believe it. "Let me guess you don't remember that, yeah well I wish I could forget everything growing up but I can't. She was the only good thing I could hold onto living with you, you weren't even there half the time Leah was I didn't have Scott or Mom. She made the darkness that bit bearable, then you forced her away from me and I broke. She had to find me in the tub of my own blood. I'm alive because of her."

The tears fell down my face along my chin and falling to my chest I didn't raise my voice at him holding the anger in, Leah went to step forward but I shook my head glancing one final time at my father "if she didn't come it'd be you finding me then again maybe you wouldn't have cared." Opening the front door I walked out slamming it behind me I ended up heading into the forest just wanting to be in the wilderness for a bit.

Cool wisps of wind brushed along me sending waves of my hair about.

Watching as the water rippled at the touch of my hand that was how he found me nothing was said he just sat down beside me, finally I swallowed the lump in my throat pulling back from the lake as I looked to the right Derek green eyes stared into my eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked I glanced away staring out to the lake a small sigh leaving my lips the sun had the water sparkling in certain parts.

"I honestly don't know. But I do know one thing-" turning back to the side I pressed into him my lips brushing against his own lashes closing I felt one of his hands brushing against my own as I moved straddling his waist our lips not parting. Pulling back a few tears fell as I opened my eyes staring into his that just looked at me "I like you Derek," his hand brushed against my cheek wiping one of the tears away his lips pressed to mine once again,

"I like you too Hayley. It's too late for me to push you away." I couldn't stop the tears as my emotions overwhelmed me pressing into him he held me letting his shirt get wet as I sobbed, I felt safe in his arms that had wrapped around my waist holding me to him "you couldn't have even if you wanted to Hale."

The smile was so small as I spoke the words into his shoulder.

Safe. He would keep me safe. Like Leah. I could trust him…


End file.
